


Snuggling

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Cute, Enjoy!, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Smut, Snuggling, christmas snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: It was supposed to just be snuggling but somehow things escalated into something even better.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> Two Days Left!

**~~~**

Liam was a heavy sleeper. He always had been. The only time he wasn’t was when he went through that phase of having nightmares about the berserkers. Other than that, he slept like a baby his whole life. And Theo knew this. So when he himself couldn’t sleep because of unrelenting nightmares, he took his chances and snuck across the hall, ever-so-carefully climbing into Liam’s bed.

All Liam did was shuffle around a little before returning to his peaceful slumber, not even noticing that Theo had arrived. Theo listened to Liam’s gentle snoring. He could hear it from across the hall if he listened carefully. It wasn’t as intense as his step-dad’s, that was for sure. It was honestly kind of cute in Theo’s opinion.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Usually, when Theo did this, he could fall asleep pretty quickly but he just felt like he needed something more. He looked at Liam again. Maybe he wouldn’t notice… 

Sure enough, as Theo snaked his arms around Liam’s waist and snuggled up nice and close, Liam had no adverse reactions. A quiet mumble and a small shift towards Theo was all. “Shshsh…” The noise came from Liam’s mouth. “S’okay,” Theo swore Liam said in the midst of his slumber.

Theo felt Liam’s hand in his hair, gently stroking his fingers through his brown locks for a few minutes before his body went limp and he began to snore again. In Liam’s arms, Theo was able to sleep easily.

…

When morning came, Liam seemed very confused as to why Theo was in his bed let alone in his arms. “Where did you come from?”

“Hell.”

Liam rolled his eyes and rubbed Theo’s back gently. “Nightmares, huh?” Not the first time this has happened. Usually, by morning Theo was gone though. What was different about this time? “You feel better yet?”

The shrugged. “I guess.”

“So what is it? You just want to snuggle now or something?” Liam asked sarcastically.

Theo chuckled, tightening his grip around Liam and swinging a leg around him too. “Mhm,” he mumbled into Liam’s chest.

Liam chuckled. “Ok,” he said sounding surprised by Theo’s answer but not arguing with him. If Theo wasn’t ready to leave, then he probably needed more affection or something. If Liam were being honest with himself, he hadn’t had a good snuggle in a really long time. He probably need some affection too.

“Hand off ass,” Theo said, voice muffled by Liam’s shirt.

“Hm?” Liam said pulling back.

“You’re touching my ass,” Theo said.

Theo was right. At some point, he didn’t know when, Liam had grabbed Theo’s butt. “I am…” Liam said as he realized that was the truth.

When the beta made no move to head Theo’s request, the Chimera questioned him. “So, you’re just going to leave it there?”

“No,” Liam said, feeling a little mischievous. He cleared his throat, feeling around Theo’s plump cheek. “You’re not wearing any pants, are you?”

“I was having a nightmare. Why would I put pants on?”

“Don’t worry,” Liam said as his hand slowly slipped into Theo’s underwear. “I can make you forget all about your nightmares… if, you know, that’s what you want.”

“What?” Theo said. Nearly laughing at Liam’s proposal, Theo look at him in disbelief. “Are you hitting on me?” Theo furrowed his brows as Liam stroked his ass. “Are you serious?” Theo flinched when he felt a pinch on his ass cheek. “Ah. Hey, what are you doing?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“I just wanted to cuddle,” Theo swore. “You were the one who started something with the ass touching.”

“Not intentionally,” Liam said. “Besides, you were the one who threw your leg around me, and I don’t know about you but if that doesn’t scream ‘fuck me’ I don’t know what does.”

They both looked down at Theo’s leg draped over Liam’s hips. Theo sighed, seeing the truth to Liam’s words. Perhaps he was on to something. Maybe this was about more than just snuggling after all. Maybe Theo was in need of some other kind of love, a deeper kind of affection. And maybe Liam was too. “... you want to?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t see any reason not to if you’re down.”

“Your parents still out of town?” Theo asked.

“They don’t come back until the day before Christmas eve.” Liam looked at Theo expectantly. “So… you down?”

Theo pulled Liam forward by his shirt and plastered their lips together in a sloppy, wet kiss. “Oh. I am so down.” As Liam climbed on top of him and gave him another kiss, Theo added, “As long as it involves cuddling afterwards.”

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is shorter but the closer I get to Christmas, the busier I get and the more exhausted I am. I better get to work on those last too!


End file.
